A New Deku
by D3NK4I
Summary: ¿Simbolo de la paz?, no, eso es cosa del pasado, cambiare esta sociedad y vengare a aquellos que causaron este dolor, aun si tengo que terminar con la vida de viejos amigos, lo lograre...


A NEW DEKU.

 **Buenos días, o noches, me presento, mi nombre es conocido por algunos como Denkai, debido a mi canal de YouTube el cual tal como seguramente piensan es de FanFics, no quiero entrar más en este tema debido a que no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de las reglas de FanFiction (ya las checare). Saliendo de la introducción, esta es mi primera vez escribiendo FanFics, por lo que pido disculpas ante cualquier error ortográfico, sin más espero que les guste :^)**

Dia Actual, 10/3.

Izuku Midoriya, el protagonista de esta historia se encontraba corriendo a todo pulmón hacia la escuela, las razones no eran algo difícil de comprender, no se había despertado tras sonar la alarma, debido a esto era seguro que llegaría unos 30 o 20 minutos tarde.

M- Maldición, si no me apuro Aizawa-sensei me reprenderá.

Se decía a si mismo, era como una especie de aliento para acelerar el paso, Izuku Midoriya llegaría a las clases, donde lamentablemente, y como era ya sabido llego tarde, tras recibir una reprensión por parte de Aizawa-sensei, se dirigiría a su banco, el cual estaba ubicado atrás de su viejo amigo de la infancia. Midoriya mientras se dirigía a su asiento, recibió una mirada asesina del mismísimo viejo amigo de la infancia, Bakugou Katsuki, Midoriya solo respondería mirando para otro lado, asi también sentándose en su asiento.

-¿Cómo es que alguien tan dedicado como tu llega tarde?.

Hanta Sero era a quien se le amerita la pregunta.

-No escuche el despertador- le contesto Midoriya.

-Oh, es lo típico – decía soltando una pequeña risa la cual no escuche el profesor Aizawa -, dime, ¿estas emocionado por el ensayo de rescate?- Este hacía referencia a la noticia hace ya rato informada, la clase A iría a un ensayo de rescate, siendo supervisados por el profesor Aizawa-Sensei , el mismísimo héroe número 1, All Might, y otro sujeto de identidad desconocida.

-S-Si, este entrenamiento es algo importante para mi.

-¿Ah?- preguntaba Sero confuso.

-Es un entrenamiento para poder alcanzar mi sueño, de convertirme en un gran héroe.

-Ya veo, pero si lo piensas bien, eso aplica para todos.

-Oh, e-esto- Midoriya estaba algo rojo de la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes –dijo para darle una palmada en la espalda y mirarlo con una sonrisa- hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

\- S-SI!- contesto nuestro protagonista.

 **Unas horas más tarde, ese mismo dia.**

Nos encontramos en el edificio de entrenamiento de rescate. Todoroki, Bakugou, Kirishima miraban pálidos la escena, All Might más que palidez tenía un indescriptible enojo en su rostro, Shigaraki soltaba una risa maniática.

-¿Por qué tan pálidos?, vamos, vengan, héroes de mierda.

Estos gritos pertenecían a Shigaraki, a su lado había una especie de bestia humanoide, la cual había sido denominada como "Noumu", esta misma sostenía a nadie mas ni menos que el protagonista de esta historia, Izuku Midoriya.

A-All, Might…

Soltó este, mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, su cabeza estaba siendo tomada por la bestia denominada Noumu, la cual lo había agarrado a este, cuando el mismo había intentado ayudar a All Might.

-Midoriya, mi chico, aguanta.

Eran solo palabras inútiles y All Might lo sabía, este mismo hace no mucho había sido herido por el Noumu, sumado a que no podía aguantar mas su forma de símbolo de la paz, era imposible para este mismo moverse.

-Hagamos un trato, Símbolo de la paz.- dijo Shigaraki.

-¿Un trato?, no me jodas, el símbolo de la paz no puede negociar con el mal.- le contesto All Might.

-No tienes opción, en todo caso-dijo para darle una mirada al Noumu el cual inmediatamente apretó la cabeza de Midoriya, asi provocando gritos de este-.

-A,AGH, gemía Midoriya mientras no paraba de soltar mas y mas lágrimas, ¿Por qué paso todo esto?, pensaba, estaba preparado para ser el mejor héroe a toda costa, lo cual implicaba arriesgar su vida multiples de veces, sin embargo no pensaba que este dia llegaría tan pronto, esa sensación, ese sentimiento, ese miedo indescriptible el cual le decía que probablemente podía morir en cualquier segundo.

\- E-Esta bien, comprendo, dijo All Might al instante que vio al heredero de su poder gritar.

Rápidamente Shigaraki levantaría su mano, así el Noumu dejando de aplicar fuerza en la cabeza de Midoriya.

-Perfecto, -decía soltando unas bajas risas maniáticas, para así tomar algo de su bolsillo e inmediatamente lanzárselo a All Might-.

All Might agarraría el objeto lanzado, para al verlo bien notar que era una especie de inyección, la cual parecía tener un líquido amarillento con ciertos tonos verdes a los costados.

-¿Q-Que es esto?.- pregunto confuso.

-Es un juego de decisiones,-dijo Shigaraki levantando su puño, asi levantando 2 de sus pulgares-, te dejo 2 elecciones a tu decisión.

-Tu, ¿Qué es lo que planeas?.

-Primera elección, asesinamos a este chico, podrías considerarla la opción mas conveniente para el momento.

-LA SEGUNDA!- grito sin dudarlo-.

-Primero escucha las elecciones, de otra forma no será divertido.

Bakugou, Todoroki y Kirishima estaban casi completamente concentrados en la escena, esto se debía a que la otra parte de su mente estaba calculando un plan para poder ayudar a su compañero, Midoriya, o Deku para Bakugou.

-Ahora, ¿ves esa inyección?, -decia Shigaraki señalando la inyección anteriormente lanzada-.

-Si, ¿Qué pasa con esto?.

-No me andaré con intrigas, es un veneno mortal extraído de un usuario de quirk poderoso, su veneno es tan fuerte que una sola gota en la sangre basta para inclusive quedar al borde de la muerte.

-Un veneno mortal…-penso All Might.

-Ahí entra la segunda elección, All Might, si quieres que este chico sobreviva, -dijo poniendo sus manos en la barbilla de Midoriya-, inyéctate a ti mismo esa inyección.

NO PUEDE SER, fue lo que pensaron todos en la escena a excepción de Shigaraki y Noumu, definitivamente era una muy difícil elección, y All Might lo demostraba debido a que su rostro de Furia paso a ser a el de uno de palidez.

-Entonces, Símbolo de la Paz, elige, tu muerte, o la de tu alumno.

All Might no supo contestar, no quería la muerte de su alumno y "pupilo", pero también quería vivir, si, a pesar de que siempre hablaba de la valentía y determinación, de dar la vida por otro, seguía siendo humano, y como tal sentía el miedo, esto era demasiado diferente a jugarse la vida, directamente era eliminarla.

Y-Yo…-El símbolo de la paz tartamudeaba mientras intentaba decidir-.

¿Este es mi fin?, pensaba Midoriya viendo a su héroe indeciso porque elección elegir, y aunque le molestaba pensarlo, quería que lo salvara, sonaba egoísta, pero en su mente le gritaba pidiéndole auxilio, que el se salvara, y el muriera..

 **All Might, por favor, sálveme..**

Salió de su boca inconscientemente, el miedo dominaba por completo sus sentidos.

-Joven Midoriya, y-yo..

-Mufufu, ¿Qué esta pasando?, esto se esta poniendo malditamente genial, vamos Simbolo de la Paz, si sigues tardando,- dijo Shigaraki, para así poner su mano en el brazo de Deku y comenzar a pulverizarlo con su quirk-.

-¡MIDORIYA!- grito Kirishima alterado.

La situación era jodidamente tensa, pero como era la costumbre, o al menos en la mayoría de los casos, la luz vencía a la oscuridad.

 ***bang***

Un sonido de un disparo se escuchó, para que así el brazo de Shigaraki sea movido del hombro de Midoriya, todos inmediatamente voltearían sus miradas para ver a nadie mas ni menos que los profesores de la U.A.

M-Mierda, esas basuras, como se atreven.. –decia Shigaraki maldiciéndolos por dentro, pero opto por tomar la calma en este momento tan crucial, soltó un suspiro y reflejo su mirada en la sombra la cual comenzaba a rodearlo, era el villano Black Mist, específicamente a el que se le ameritaba la creación de portales- Nos vamos, esto es un The Continue, mucho mejor que un Game Over.

-Bien,- dijo Black Mist-.

-Nos llevamos al chico, puede que sea de utilid..

 **Las palabras no salieron de su boca, se sorprendió al ver como Kirishima se encontraba corriendo a estos.**

-¡MIDORIYA!,-grito para estirar su mano, Midoriya expreso felicidad ante esto, y hizo lo mismo, sin embargo-.

 **No molestes.**

Shigaraki había mirado a Kirishima con una mirada de odio profundo, esto paralizo al mismo quien se detuvo a medio camino, donde por unos instantes solo pudo reflejar su mirada en los ojos llorosos de Midoriya.

-K-Kirishima, p-porfavor.. ayudam.

Midoriya no pudo continuar su última suplica, debido a que Black Mist había tragado a estos, así desapareciendo del escenario.

Dia Actual, 11/3.

Nos encontramos en por asi decir, un calabozo, la luz del sol no llegaba a este debido a la ausencia de ventanas, el olor a alcantarilla era lo más destacable, aparte de las paredes musgosas, y el pequeño sonido de cadenas moverse.

Una puerta se abriría, de esta entraría Shigaraki Tomura con una linterna la cual alumbraba el oscuro "calabozo", iba acompañado de un sujeto con un uniforme, y en su cabeza una especie de maquina con tubos los cuales se conectaban con su pecho.

-Este lugar es realmente una mierda…

Opino el sujeto de uniforme.

-No hay de otra, este castillo fue abandonado hace años, sin embargo es perfecto para este tipo de cosas, estamos completamente aislados de esa sociedad de mierda.

Shigaraki y el sujeto uniformado hablaban mientras bajaban unas escaleras, a medida de esto, un peliverde comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco, asi sintiendo la parte baja de sus pantalones por agua, al igual que su mano la cual estaba al borde de un pequeño charco, su otra mano por alguna razón no podía moverla.

No, no era que no podía verla, al observar bien vio que su mano estaba ajustada a unas cadenas, de gran anchura si te fijabas bien.

-¿Dónde estoy?.-se preguntaba para asi ver como una luz se reflejaba en su rostro, asi cerrando sus ojos por esto-

-Veo que comienzas a despertar.-decia Shigaraki-

-T, T, TU…-dijo Midoriya comenzando a querer irse para algún rincón, sin éxito debido a las cadenas.

-¿Este es?. –pregunto el sujeto uniformado-

-Si, fue lo máximo que logramos atrapar, después de todo el bastardo del símbolo de la paz si nos dio muchos problemas.-le contesto Shigaraki-

-Hasta el mas pequeño cachorro puede ser de utilidad… -decia el sujeto uniformado acercándose a Midoriya, el anterior mencionado se alteraría ante esto, pero no podría evitar que el uniformado ponga su mano en su cabeza-.

 **El entorno quedaría callado, ni Shigaraki hacia un movimiento, mas solo miraba, el uniformado por alguna razón se quedo quieto, Midoriya lo miraba con intriga.**

 **MUFUFU…**

Solto el uniformado.

-¿Pasa algo maestro?,-interrogo Shigaraki-

 **PARECE QUE ESTE CHICO NO ES UN CACHORRO…**

-¿Hm? , ¿Qué clase de quirk tiene la escoria?.

 **CREO QUE UN MEJOR TERMINO SERIA EL FUTURO SIMBOLO DE LA PAZ…**

Pasaron 4 horas desde la revelación, no se podía saber si era el día o la noche pues el calabozo no daba ni un mínimo indicio de esto, ni de un poco de luz, Midoriya solo pensaba en las formas posibles para escapar, la opción de usar el One For All en sus dedos era imposible, debido a que el sujeto uniformado por alguna razón había bloqueado su quirk, o eso recordaba, siendo esto así, lo único que le quedaba era esperar que los efectos los cuales bloqueaban su uso de quirk desaparezcan, o de otra forma lograr destrozar la cadena.

 ***GII…***

Era el sonido de la puerta abrirse poco a poco, Midoriya reflejo su mirada con preocupación, solo para ver a Shigaraki Tomura junto al villano de los portales, Black Mist, y el sujeto uniformado el cual era llamado Maestro.

-USTEDES,-grito Midoriya-, no se saldrán con la suya, apenas la U.A y All Might encuentren este lugar vendrán.

-Vaya, parece que el efecto tranquilizante perdió su efecto, es una pena…-dijo Black Mist-.

-Es requerido, si no lo tenemos completamente consciente es posible que el poder no sea pasado de la manera requerida. –dijo el uniformado-.

Los tres al bajar las escaleras se pondrían frente a Midoriya.

-Muy bien chico, te tenemos una propuesta.

Hablo Shigaraki, Midoriya lo miraba con irritación. Shigaraki de su bolsillo sacaría un celular, algo chico y antiguo, en este podía observarse lo que era al parecer un comedor, y…

 **¿MAMA?.**

Pregunto exaltado Midoriya.

-Si, te lo dejare brevemente, nos das tu quirk, el One For All, o.. –no pudo continuar-..

-¡¿COMO CONOCEN EL ONE FOR ALL?! –medio grito Midoriya solo para recibir un golpe de Shigaraki en el rostro, así chocando con una pared-.

-No me interrumpas…-dijo con un tono de enojo, para asi calmarse-, o nos das el One For All, o del contrario…

 **TU MADRE SUFRIRA UNA INSACIABLE MUERTE.**

Midoriya se quedó pálido, nuevamente este juego de decisiones, no podía decir nada.

 **10 segundos..**

Solto Shigaraki, el corazón de Midoriya comenzó a latir al máximo por la cuenta regresiva.

Y-Yo..

 **9 segundos.**

Ehm, yo..

 **8 segundos.**

Una gota pasaba por la mejilla derecha de Midoriya.

 **7 segundos.**

Midoriya comenzó a morder su labio.

 **6 segundos.**

La cámara que mostraba el celular cambiaria a por una desde afuera, donde se encontraba lo que parecía un villano en el fondo de la casa.

-No pued..

 **5 segundos.**

-ser..-dijo Midoriya con una mirada de enojo-.

 **4 segundos.**

-Vamos niño, de todos modos tendremos que recurrir a la fuerza.-dijo Black Mist-.

 **3 segundos.**

-Aun asi.. Simplemente no puedo..

 **2 segundos**

-¿Pones a tu quirk primero que tu madre?, menudo héroe, aunque digno de la sociedad.

Esas palabras congelaron el tiempo para Midoriya, donde lo noto, era verdad, estaba dejando morir a su madre solo por poder, el que quería ser el mejor héroe..

 **1 segundo.**

Él, que quería salvar miles de personas, estaba dejando morir a su madre, solo porque no tenía la valentía y coraje de soltar la cuerda la cual le permitía llegar a su sueño..

 **Tiempo finalizado..**

-Es una lástima, tendremos que recurrir a la fuerza, sin embargo tu madre lo pagara..-dijo Shigaraki-.

 **N-NO..**

Decia Midoriya en voz baja.

 **YO.. TE DARE EL ONE FOR ALL, PERO, PORFAVOR DEJA A MI MADRE..**

-Perfecto..-dijo el sujeto uniformado viendo la escena-.

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :´v**

 **Subiré 1 capitulo cad semanas, ya intentare que sean más largos, todo esto lo hice en unas horas, por lo que los siguientes capítulos tendrán una mayor duración, o cantidad de líneas/palabras o como se diga.**

 **Bai :^)**


End file.
